Tokyo Myuh Myuh
by GYRAX
Summary: Myuhs and Myahs abound as two turtles pull off a romantic escape from the madness that is the Hinata House. TamaXGidget fic, VERY RARE! Please R&R.


Note: I do not own Love Hina or any other intellectual properties. They are all copyrights of their respectful owners. The rest, however, is MINE, BEE-YOTCHES!

Myuhs and Myahs abound as we delve into what could be a growing relationship between Tama-chan and Gidget.

If you don't know who Gidget is, he's the giant tortoise with the red shell that accompanies Nyamo.

And to those that read _Awe of She_, I don't exactly have writers block right now, but I'm still thinking of a way to make Chapter 6 work. I just wanted to write this, so I would be the first one to post a fic of this kind.

WARNING: Will be extremely cute at times. Read at your own discretion.

* * *

GYRAX Presents… 

_Tokyo Myuh Myuh_

a.k.a. _Turtle Love_  
a.k.a. _The First Ever Tama/Gidget Pairing_  
a.k.a. _Love Hina: Of Red and Green_  
a.k.a. _Hey! Those are Christmas Colors!_  
a.k.a. _Reptilian Romantic Getaway in Japan_

_

* * *

_  
The story began with an unexpected arrival at the Hinata House. A young tan girl was walking up the steps. Her bare feet gently placed on each step. Her blue hair was tied in a ponytail by a cute pink bow, and it delicately caressed her back. This girl was Nyamo, and behind her was Gidget, her usual yellow-and-red-shelled beast of burden, carrying a plethora of bags and luggage, and slowly putting one foot in front of the other as he was scaling the massive stairs.

Nyamo was waiting for her turtle to slowly climb up the steps. "You can do it, Gidget!" She said. Finally, the turtle made it to the top of the stone stairs and took a short break to gather a bit of extra strength needed to finish the trip to the building. Nyamo looked at the turtle. "All right. Now, let's go inside to greet them. They'll never expect us coming." She smiled and ran to the house, her long strides clearly demonstrating how light and swift the little girl was.

"Myah." Was all Gidget said, following her to the Hinata House at a snail's pace with the tons of luggage on his back.

(O)

"Anyone here?" Nyamo said as she looked around the lobby. She noticed Shinobu cleaning and waved at her, with a big smile across her face. "Shinomu!"

Shinobu quickly took notice at her tan clone and her eyes lit up. "Nyamo!" They both held each other; sharing the joy they have for one another.

"How's it been?" Shinobu asked.

"Pretty good." Nyamo replied. "Where's Keitaro?"

"He went grocery shopping." Shinobu answered. "He'll be back in a few minutes. Want to wait here in the lobby?" Shinobu motions her hand to a couch.

"All right." Nyamo complied. They both sat down on the same couch and started indulging themselves in the fine art of conversation.

Meanwhile, Gidget noticed Tama-chan flying around the lobby. The flying turtle went to him and greeted him with a "Myuh". Gidget's face flustered and his little black beads of eyes began to sparkle. _Look at her. The little flyer is so cute and diminutive. Am I blushing?_ Gidget thought. But he couldn't speak human tongue, so he was only able to say "Myaaaaaaah."

Tama noticed the drool dangling slowly out of his mouth and she flew away in a hurry. "Myuh! Myuh! Myuh!"

The red-shelled tortoise just stood there; he sucked the drool back in his mouth. He stood there; a bit distraught over what just happened. _Crap._ He thought. _I must have scared her. Now what?_

Keitaro walked into the lobby with a few grocery bags in his hands. There was a lot of weight packed inside each bag and Keitaro showed it. He saw Nyamo chatting with Shinobu and took notice. "Hey, Nyamo. Wassap!" He called out.

Nyamo caught him at the corner of her eye, and she turned her head so her face could meet his. "Keitaro, I've been waiting for you." She pushed herself up and off of the couch. She walked towards him with her face flushing. Nerves crawled all over her as she rummaged through her green vest. She finally felt something and pulled it out.

"Keitaro, you're back." Naru said from the second floor, as she was about to go down the staircase.

Keitaro was still paying attention to Nyamo, though, as she held an envelope and was going to hand it to him. "Is this a letter to me?" He inquired.

Something hit Naru like a wrecking ball as she heard what Keitaro said. What she didn't realize, though, was the fact that she had one foot above the stairs, which meant that she was a little unbalanced, and was about to fall. When she found out, it was too late. She tumbled down the stairs and landed straight on her belly.

"What's all the commotion?" Asked Kanako, as she accidentally stepped on Naru. She looked down to see her foot planted on Naru's twitching carcass. "Whoopsie." She lifted her foot off, allowing the female Toudai student to stand up.

"What's this about a letter?" Naru said, popping her backbone right back into place.

"I don't know, yet." Keitaro said. He opened the envelope and carefully examined the contents of the letter he pulled out of the envelope. "It's another job offer."

"Good Lordy! Another one?" Kitsune said, coming down the staircase. Motoko and Su followed her. Su was chasing Tama-chan around, hoping this time she would catch her precious morsel.

"Yep." Keitaro replied. He looked at the letter again. Naru was standing behind him, looking over his shoulder. This irritated Keitaro. "Naru, can you back off a bit, you're breathing down my neck and I don't like that."

"Oh, sorry." Naru backed off a few feet.

"This time, the Joint Research Team wants me to help excavate this site in England." Keitaro continued. "They allegedly found the ruins of a civilization of malevolent man-eating rabbits."

"You going to accept it again, Urashima?" Motoko added.

"Pleas don't." Kitsune said. "Ever since you took those damn job offers, we didn't get to see much of you."

"It's true, Sempai." Shinobu agreed.

"Maybe I should." Keitaro said. "I need a break."

While they were discussing this, Su was chasing Tama-chan around the lobby, trying to get her hands on the flying turtle, jumping on coffee tables, leaping off the banister, and knocking over a jar of gumballs that was on the counter.

Gidget watch this unfold, and a little vein popped up on his little yellow turtle head, as he witnessed what looked like a mentally ill gaijin kid trying to hunt down and eat his future love interest. _THE BITCH IS TRYING TO EAT HER? That ain't going to happen! I, Gidget, shall not let her get eaten! I'll need some help, though._ The giant tortoise was feeling the immense weight of Nyamo's luggage. _And these damn bags are starting to become a pain in the ass!_

"Let's throw a welcoming party for Nyamo!" Kitsune exclaimed with excitement all over her body.

"This early?" Naru retorted. "For God's sake, it's not even 11:30 in the morning yet!"

"It's almost 7:30 PM in Vancouver." Kitsune responded.

Naru sighs and slaps her forehead. _I need to do something about her drinking problem. That's right; I can't._ "Why don't we wait until it's actually sundown?" Naru said.

"Let me get my luggage." Nyamo untied the rope holding the luggage together and took her luggage off of Gidget's back.

Gidget sighed in relief. _Well, it's about time, Nyamo._

(O)

While the Hinata crew was gearing up for the upcoming party, Gidget was hanging outside in front of the building. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if that psychopath child would do if she managed to catch that flying turtle. He cringes at the possibilities and tenses up every few seconds, tightening his turtle muscles. _If I could get her out of that pickle, then she'll begin to see me for who I am, rather than how big a behemoth I am. How can I save her? The freak's fast and I'm slow. That's like a soapbox car trying to catch a dragster. However I save that flyer, I'll have to use my brains instead of my physical abilities. Or maybe…_ A smile crossed the red-shelled tortoise's face as something has finally dawned on him. Suddenly, he made a thunderous "MYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The sound could be heard from miles, and the Hinata crew stopped what they were doing for the moment. Then, they shrugged their shoulders and carried on.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Su exclaimed as she was closing down on Tama-chan, thanks to her new Tama-Seeker Jetpack Mk. VI. The turtle struggled to fly away, but the gaijin was too fast with that jetpack. Just when it looked like Su was breathing down her back, something hit her in the head, forcing her to crash straight into the ground.

Su got up to see that her jetpack was incapacitated. Then, she looked in front of her, and there she saw a flying turtle like Tama, but she was white with a red shell, had a headband wrapped above its eyes, and was holding a miniature bokken. Su squealed with joy. "OOOOOHHHH! It's a Kendoh-Tama!"

The white turtle stared her down, with her black bead-like eyes focused. Then she cried out "Myehmyeh myeh myeh Myehmyeh Myeh! MYEHMYEHMYEH!" The turtle struck the ground with her tiny wooden sword and it created a ki attack, which blew the freakish foreign child away, and a good distance, too.

Tama looked back for only a couple seconds before something jerked at one of her wings and pulled her away to the side of the building.

Su landed on a tree with her eyes clearly expressing how dizzy she was from all of this.

Tama was released from whoever was holding her wing. She looked around and saw Gidget with a smile in his face. She panicked. "Myuh!"

"Myah myah!" Gidget cried out. In that instant, Tama calmed down a bit.

"Myuh?" Tama asked. She thought to herself. _What does this giant want with me?_

"Myah myah myah myah myah myah." Gidget said in reply. Then, the white turtle came up, wiping sweat off her turtle neck. Gidget handed her a few yen notes, and just like that, the kendoh turtle flew off.

"Myuh?" Tama asked again.

"Myah myah myahmyah." Gidget said.

"MYUH?" Tama jumped back, startled by what he said. _He wants us to run away?_

_I understand her reaction._ Gidget thought. _That was pretty out of the blue._ He sweat dropped. "Myahmyah."

"Myuh myuh myuh." Tama replied. She looked a bit further into Gidget's character and began to see a bit more. _This Godzilla of a turtle might not be such a bad character after all._

"Myah myah myah myah." Gidget said with a slightly beseeching look in his eyes.

_I don't know what to say to him._ Tama thought. _I mean he wants me to come with him? His intentions sound good._

"Myah myah myahmyah myah." Gidget continued with a smile on his face.

_No more Kaolla Su?_ Tama thought. _That sounds good to me. I'll have to see if he has this under control._ "Myuh myuh myuh myuh myuh myuh myuhmyuh?" The small turtle said.

"Myah myah myahmyahmyah." Gidget replied. He hid his head in his shell for a second. Then, he popped his head back out with a cell phone in his mouth. He dropped phone on the floor.

_I see he's been planning this._ Tama thought. _A romantic getaway, and an escape from the spawn of Satan, AT LAST!_ Tama agreed and smiled. "Myuhmyuh!"

_She agreed to my proposal?_ Gidget thought, as his face turned red and his muscles tensed with excitement. _SWEET! Not much negotiation needed here. We're going on vacation!_

Just then, Su opened her eyes, her head aching and her eyes wandering about form the dizzy spell. She violently shook her head to shake it all off and looked around: no turtles in sight. She felt wood and leaves all over her and she realized that she was on a tree. She quickly jumped down and looked to her right and then to her left. She couldn't see a single turtle. So, she began to walk about the Hinata House.

What she didn't know was that Tama-chan was sneaking behind her. The turtle slipped a note carefully in her hair, so that it would stick out like a sore thumb.

(O)

"Cleaning the hot springs is being more and more of a bitch, nowadays." Keitaro said, after he went out of the hot springs with a plethora of cleaning tools.

"Hiya, Keitaro!" Exclaimed Su, kicking Keitaro on the head. "Wassap!"

"There's a note in your hair." Keitaro said taking notice to the protruding folded piece of paper sticking out of Su's hair.

"Really?" Su felt all over her hair, until she came across something that felt like folded paper. Then, she took it out and unfolded it, and then she examined the contents. Keitaro stood behind her, looking over her shoulder. They both read the note, but what they came across was quite disturbing.

_Dearest Residents of the Hinata House,_

_I wish to inform you that Gidget and I are getting away from the madness that is the Hinata House. We're running away together and there's nothing you can really do about it. No offense, but I think the Hinata House is a hellhole, especially when that psychotic foreign kid pops up and keeps chasing me. It didn't take long for me to realize that I need some time away from you guys, so I decided to go with Gidget on this little escapade of ours and take action. Well, it's been fun, sort of, and I need to go now. See you soon, maybe._

_Sincerely,_

_Tama-chan_

_PS – That retarded, one-dimensional, banana eating, piss-haired bitch can burn in hell for all I care._

_PPS – Tell Mutsumi I said hi. Thanks._

They both finished reading.

Keitaro was the first one to open his mouth. "Tama-chan is running away?"

"What was that about Tama-chan?" Naru asked. She forgot that she was standing on one foot and she tumbled down the stairs again and landed back on her belly.

"What is it, now?" Asked Kanako, as she accidentally stepped on Naru. She looked down to see her foot placed nicely on Naru's twitching carcass. "Whoops, again." She lifted her foot off, allowing the girl to stand up.

"So what's this about Tama-chan?" Naru said, popping her backbone right back into place.

"She and Gidget are running away." Keitaro replied.

"A little romantic turtle vacation, huh?" Kitsune said, as she came downstairs with a fresh bottle of a certain Japanese alcoholic beverage.

"Nyamo won't like it when we tell her this." Keitaro said.

Just then, Nyamo came out of the kitchen, accompanied by Shinobu. "Tell me what?"

"Oh, boy." Keitaro said to himself. Nerves started crawling all over him and he was constantly opening and closing his fists, trying to think of what to tell her. "Well, Gidget…"

"Lookie outside!" Su interrupted.

They all looked at the front doors to see Tama-chan lying on top of Gidget, who was standing in front of the building. They quickly reacted by forcefully opening the doors and running outside to face the two turtles.

Motoko came downstairs, with an expression of frustration all over her face. "Damn. I can't concentrate with all this commotion. What's going on, anyway?" She saw the activity outside through the glass doors and walked outside to join the others. She saw the two turtles and she started to sweat bullets.

Tama-chan and Gidget saw that everyone was outside facing them. Tama got off of Gidget's back and hovered upwards. She waved at the humans facing her and said "Myuh-myuh! Myuh myuh myuh!" Gidget retracted his head and legs into the confines of his shell. Tama flew towards him and pushed the giant red shell he hid himself in, until he began to roll down the stairs.

"WAAAAAAAAAGH!" Was all the residents could say in reaction, as Gidget's shell kept rolling and rolling down the stone steps at alarming speed.

When the red shell finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Gidget popped his head and legs back out. Gidget had his cell phone in his mouth; he dropped it on the floor, and Tama-chan soared to the bottom of the steps, flying towards him. She picked up the phone and made a call.

On the roof of the Hinata House was a flying turtle, like Tama, but he was gray with a blue shell, and a pair of thick glasses. He picked up a cell phone and he pressed the button to answer it. Myuhs were coming out of it, and the gray turtle answered them with a single "Myoh". Then he hung up the phone and put it away. Then, he produced a remote control and pressed a single red button.

Before Keitaro and the others approached the stairs, they heard a slight rumble. Suddenly, three blurs zoomed on by from behind them, creating a torrent of wind that punished their backs. They tried to see where the blurs were, but then they quickly saw three large mecha-tamas approaching Gidget and Tama-chan at the bottom of the stairs. One of the three mechanical turtle scooped up Gidget and flopped him on its back, and Tama-chan firmly placed herself on his back. The mecha-tama lifted off the ground and flew away, the other two mecha-tamas following it.

Tama-chan and Gidget waved to the human residents as they seemingly vanished into the horizon. The Hinata residents could only watch in utter flabbergast over what happened.

"Damn." Naru said. "Now, what?"

"Let them go." Motoko said. In her head, though, she said. _THEY'RE FINALLY GONE! THOSE SATANIC REPTILIAN FIENDS ARE FINALLY OUT OF MY LIFE! NOW, I CAN PARTY LIKE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! HA-HA-HAAAAAAAA! Calm down, Motoko._

"We must catch them!" Nyamo said. "Otherwise, how am I going to face the others back at Pararakelse?"

"Of course we are." Keitaro said. "After all, they're our pets."

A nerve struck Motoko like a katana through the heart, and fear completely ran all over her body like an army of ants. "Umm…if-if you don't mind…I'll…um…st-stay here. Thank you." Motoko stammered.

Naru, Keitaro, and Kanako looked at her with malcontent deep in their eyes. Before the samurai had a chance to react, all three of them subdued her swiftly. Motoko was squirming about, throwing her arms in every direction and then some, but it did absolutely nothing. It took all three of them to drag her to the stone steps.

"I think it's about time you overcame your fear of turtles!" Kanako stated with irritation emitting from her voice.

"I can't believe we're going to cancel our party just to chase a couple of love struck reptiles." Kitsune groaned.

To be continued.

Please review and tell me what you think. I hope it didn't disappoint; I haven't a clue as to how this will stack up against my Keitaro/Shinobu behemoth _Awe of She_, but I really wanted to bring this idea into fruition.

* * *

On the next exciting chapter of _Tokyo Myuh Myuh_… 

"My Myuhmyuh myuh myuhmyuh myuh." Tama-chan pulled out a credit card; it shone brilliantly from the overhead light on the ceiling of the store.

"Umm…yeah, well accept Visa." The cashier said.

Until next time, Ciao!

-GYRAX of the Dark Icon Writers


End file.
